


Staring At A Crimelord Isn't A Wise Choice

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Random - Freeform, but i love long tags, i'm not so good with this, night activities, night talk, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami speaks the unexpected truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring At A Crimelord Isn't A Wise Choice

"What are you staring at?"

A man with the most perfect golden eyes arched an eyebrow at the sudden question from his photographer. They just finished their love-making session and now were still trying to catch their breaths. Akihito lay on the bed beside Asami with the blanket hovered over his naked body, still aware of the yakuza if he wants to make a move though. Because well,  _a predator always lets its prey to let its guard down first before attacking, isn't it?_

"Why are you asking that?", Asami tore his gaze away from the boy and took a cigarette from its new pack. He lit it without even bothering to steal a glance at the now confused photographer.

"Well, because you've been staring at me for awhile now! What. Is. It?", the boy eyed him with full curiosity as he tried to re-position his sitting posture. The yakuza boss didn't answer him; instead he stared at Akihito again with new intensity, causing him to shiver under the thick blanket. "Okay... Now, you're creepy...”

Asami let out a low chuckle as he slowly crawled towards his lover, "Well, I'm just thinking about my dream yesterday night."

Even though he's beneath him, his curiosity got the best out of him and a question "What dream?" escaped his little mouth before he could prevent it. The older man above him just smirked and Akihito suddenly just wanted to bang his head to a brick wall.  _This is not good. He's wearing that sadistic smirk!_

"Should I tell you thoroughly?", those sensual fingertips crept onto his stomach, making every hair on his skin stood up from excitement. Akihito nearly yelped at the gestures but held himself tight as it continued its way upwards.

Asami's eyes still locked into his. To make things worse, those eyes moved closer, until their pupils met and the heat increased. Akihito could feel the old man's moist breath, the smell of Dunhills and rich golden liquid that he usually drinks were so clear to his nostrils. His eyelids grew weak as Asami moved even closer, then his vision turned black when he felt a pair of soft lips touched onto his, latching them together like power glue. The yakuza kissed him gently, so gently that he didn't even realize that he already pulled back. When he sensed that Asami doesn't make any more move, he slowly opened his eyes, only to be slammed close again as his lover kissed him again with a forceful one, full of heated lust and passion. The one that could take your breath away. The one that could make your whole body numb, paralyzes you completely.

Akihito's smaller hands unconsciously snaked around Asami's neck, pulling the bigger man closer, so that he can taste more of the powerful one above him. He pulled himself up and adjusted himself to sit on the yakuza's lap. The young photographer couldn't hold out a moan as he felt his groin grinded with the other's one. It caused frictions that weakened Akihito's body at once.

Asami's skillful tongue entered the boy's hot cavern. It licked every part of that cute mouth, leaving nothing untouched. Akihito was stubborn enough to let the man take full control as he finally fought that hungry tongue with his. His hands on his lover's neck tighten when he tilted his head so that he could gain easier access to win that tongue-battle. But a larger hand that gripped their erections together out of the blue made him moaned and the yakuza used the best of that opportunity. The photographer could only squirm and writhe in that heated kiss.

It happened for 30 seconds when finally Asami broke the kiss because of the need for air. The boy gasped as he opened his hazy eyes once again, and was stared by the golden ones. He then glared, "I asked you about your dream, not how it feels like to be kissed by you.", he scoffed and pouted cutely as Asami slid his hands on his boy's waist, latching them together.

"Well, that was a part of my dream.", the older man showed him another insidious smile as the hold on the boy's waist tightened.

"So it seems you dream about me a lot, huh?", Akihito sported himself a challenging look as he pointed his little index finger upon Asami's broad chest.

The older man just raised another good-looking eyebrow, "You should ask yourself the same question.", Akihito suddenly felt himself in the panic state as he tried to think about something else to talk back at the man. He even sensed the blush that formed on his cheekbones. Asami's lips hovered over his pale skin, "I take that as a yes."

Akihito was red as tomato right then when he suddenly felt the urge to flee swallowed him up, "What yes?! What the hell are you talking about?! Urgh.. You always know how to stress me up.. That's why you're annoying and a bastard and a jerk and a pervert at the same time!", the boy struggled under the strong hold around him with so much effort, but soon tired himself as his body went limp from such fruitless effort.

"You really are adorable when you're vulnerable, but this fighting side of yours isn't so bad either."

"You sounded like an old man."

"Well, I am. But you sure know how young I am inside, don't you?", Asami chuckled again when his boy pouted and frowned at the same time. Only this one boy, this beautiful creature can amuse him to no end.

"You know? Thanks to those crap we talked about earlier, I don't have any interest in your  _said_  dreams anymore. And can you please let me go?", surprisingly, the strong bars that held him immobile minutes ago loosened up as he demanded them to be, and let him go. Akihito then lay on the bed and pulled the blanket over his small body, preventing any cold draft that could sneak into the little spaces that his body has. His back was facing Asami.

"Akihito."

"What?"

"I love you."

The young photographer's eyes opened comically as he flipped his body over to face the now calm and unreadable lover of his. His jaw dropped onto the sheets as he tried to gather up his senses together before he spoke, "What.. What happened.. You.. You had a rough day.. Is that it? Umm.. You should sleep Asami.. Yeah, you're tired, that's it.", he let out a sheepish laugh but soon felt that there's no hint of humor in the man's eyes. _Damn it, is he really serious?_

Akihito straightened up his sitting position and faced Asami fully, "Okay, so this makes no sense at all. First, we screwed. Second, you stared at me strangely and said that you're thinking about something, and that something's your dream. Then, you kissed me and when we finally pulled away, you suddenly talked nonsense. The last, you confessed your.. Feelings to me. Am I dreaming?", the large hand caressed his heated cheek and with soften eyes, the yakuza spoke, "You're not dreaming, Akihito."

"But you're weird! I mean, you're usually not open up to me and suddenly you said all of that! Are you trying to joke around here?"

Akihito has realized his feelings for the older man long time ago, but he wouldn't want to say it out loud. Even so, he never gave any thought about this scenario, a scenario about Asami telling him that he loves him.  _What if he's lying? What if he's just fooling around? What if he's testing me? Testing my loyalty towards him.. My loyalty.. As a pet? A fuck toy?_

Those 'what if's questions kept spinning around his head as the yakuza finally placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, "Yes. I am weird. My mind hasn't worked in its best way since the day I met you. You said that I've never opened up to you before and now I am trying to, Akihito. I am no joking man, I never make any joke out of something as mellow as this.", the young photographer gulped the lump that appeared in his throat. His heart hammered in his chest as Asami's eyes only made things worse, it's like, he's trying to eat Akihito up with his golden orbs.

"But.. I don't believe you..", Akihito wavered a bit as he ducked down his head, burying it onto Asami's neck.

The sudden force that pinned Akihito down onto the sheets knocked the air out of his lungs as his eyes met with Asami's lustful eyes, "You want me to prove it to you?", those words were said by the yakuza with full of determination. His grip that was placed on the boy's shoulders tighten up, as a warning of 'don't move'.

They stared at each other for another minutes, before finally the older man broke their staring contest with another passionate kiss. Akihito writhed beneath him as his hands roamed over to the boy's sides. Asami once again ended that kiss as his soft lips traveled down to Akihito's jaw. He softly nibbled there, licking a bit, before continuing it’s wet path to Akihito’s smooth, milky skin. The tempting sight of it was enough to stir Asami’s lust for the photographer beneath him to go at its maximum pace as he feasted it without command, sucking and nibbling like he had been hungry for a long time. A helpless moan escaped from Akihito’s sinful mouth as well as a delicious, satisfied sigh.

 

Akihito's hands found their way on Asami's neck again and roamed on the older man's wide back. Asami was now working on Akihito's pink nipples and Akihito could helplessly groaned in pleasure from that gesture. His hard, calloused fingers kneaded at the pink, rounded right nub, while his tongue worked on the left. Akihito opened his mouth in a groan and closed it immediately before any weird, high-pitched sounds came out from it like before. _Damn him and his sex skill_.

Asami finally left his nipples – which were growing into an angry color of pinkish-red – before switching his work area to Akihito’s torso. His golden eyes immediately filled with a new kind of lust as the sight of that flat six packs met him. Asami didn’t know since when he had become a stomach addict, but damn that cute belly button aroused him to no end. He then proceed on breathing out his warm breath around Akihito’s flat abdomen, going lower and lower and he eventually found his mouth ghosting just above Akihito’s pelvis area. The boy shivered.

Akihito had finally decided that Asami had to stop when he realized that the teasing act Asami had done to him just now had woken up his limp penis from its slumber. His balls ached, and the urge to come had slowly come into his mind. _This bastard has known this. I’m sure he has!_

When Asami was face to face with Akihito's hardened member, his mouth refused to satisfy the it and instead made his way towards his right tight, kissing it playfully that only made the boy's squirmed. He continued on kissing that part and slowly going upwards, to Akihito's calf, then to his pink toes. The younger one was confused by the man but couldn't help but still feeling aroused at those motions.  _Asami is.. Gentle?_

The large hand that held his leg slid down to cup his ass, and once again, the boy moaned pretty loud. The older man then made his way towards the other tight, when suddenly a little voice caught his attention, "-sami.. E..enough.. I.. Please..", the boy already reached his limit and Asami just eyed him with amusement, "I'm proving you the reality of my statement earlier."

"Y.. Yes.. I- ah.. I already understand.."

"Understand what?", the older man kept his eyes on his boy but his fingers still made their way on the boy's hot ass hole, touching that twitching hole that made Akihito yelped.

"You-ah.. You lo-ve me.. Right-", that finger probed into that moist cavern and slid between those tight muscles, angrily pushing its way towards Akihito's sweet spot.

"Ah! No.. Yah..!", Akihito moaned weakly and Asami took that as an indication that his travelling finger has reached its destination. His smirk widened satisfyingly as he put another finger in, did a scissoring motion that could make his boy's mind flew to clouds.

Another finger joined the party as the photographer continued on moaning and groaning helplessly, already drowned in pleasure that only the older man could bring to him. But one problem that wasn't solve yet, was his painful erection that was ignored minutes ago. He really needed his release, like right now.

"Asami.."

"Hm?"

"T.. Tou.. Touch tha- ah!"

"Touch what?", Asami sported himself another insidious smirk.  _How dare him still playing innocent with me in this situation?!_

"That.."

"I wouldn't know if you don't point it out."

His pride was pushed into the farthest corner of his mind as his hand slowly made its way towards his crotch, which was twitching madly at this point. His index finger touched the top of it that was already leaking of pre-cum, "Th.. This.. Wit- nnh.. That..", he then pointed towards Asami's unused hand that was on his tight.

The older man finally made his wish come true as the man's hand slowly touched that angry cock, sliding up and down but barely touching it. Akihito closed his eyes shut but then blatantly opened them again as suddenly the large hand gripped his member hard, then stroked it in a slow pace. The boy's heartbeat rate increased with the rhythm of that hand, who was now stroking with full speed, just as he wanted. Those fingers didn't stop their work either.

Just when he wanted to cum, his lover removed his hands and fingers. He sighed in disappointment when suddenly another thing replaced the man's fingers. The thing that could perfectly blow out his mind. Asami placed himself on Akihito's entrance as his cock's head was already rubbing the boy's quivering hole. Without any commando or demand, he pushed his way in and Akihito yelped from the sudden force in his lower part.

"Yaah! A-Asa--!!", Akihito let out his hoarse voice came out in pleasure as the man above me rammed his hole hard and fast, didn't wait for another moment to do their usual pace.

A burden was built inside of Akihito's cock as Asami's hand kept on stroking it hard.

The boy was having short breaths from the motions as the yakuza boss suddenly bent lower, until his face was hovering over his boy's, "Can you hear that noise? You're sucking me tight."

"S-Shut-ah! Shut up! Ah.. Ah.. Nnh..!"

After another strokes added, Akihito's vision went white as he had an extreme cum, Asami then followed after him a few seconds later, filling the boy's hole with his seeds.

They kept their positions for a few moments as they tried to catch their breaths, calming their heartbeat rhythm from such an intense activity.

Asami pulled out his member from Akihito's hole and rolled over to the other side of the bed, still grasping for air. The boy stared at the man's figure for awhile but immediately tore away his gaze as the one whom he stared earlier staring back at him.

"What is it?"

"Uhh.. About earlier.."

The boy hesitated for a bit before continuing his sentence, "...about your said statement.."

Another silence ensued as the young photographer finally grasped enough courage to speak, "So you're not lying.. Nor you hit your head with something.. Then, you're serious about that.."

Asami arched an eyebrow as his boy froze in spot, "What.. What do you expect me to do?! Saying 'I love you too' and yank you back down to the bed?!", he almost cried on the realization that he said another wrong set of words as his lover sported another wicked smirk.

"W-what..", Akihito once again found himself in a panic state as the man before him chuckled lowly.

"I don't expect that kind of expectation but if that's what you could figure out then I don't mind.", Asami pinned the struggling boy under him and gave a lustful gaze as an indication that he wants another round.

Asami was so busy preparing the boy that the three desired words that hastily escaped his boy’s mouth went unnoticed by him.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya! I know my writing's sucks but please bear with it. Comments are welcomed!
> 
> A/N II: woaaa its been awhile since the last time i read this story:o im so glad that there's still anyone who would notice this in the lowest pit of the list ^///^  
> anyway, I've done a great amount of editing (also, I've added and/or deleted some scenes that I think didn't sound good at all) so yeah, I'm glad that I've finally done it! #banzai!


End file.
